Pardonne moi
by tetile62
Summary: OS. Aujourd'hui je te confie mon bien le plus précieux... En souvenir de moi, de nous... Pardonne moi...


Rating : M, Slash. Légèrement citronné...

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JKR, et je ne tire aucun profit en écrivant ceci.

Pairing : HPDM, What Else ?

Tiens compte de tous les tomes.

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà un petit os qui a vu le jour lors d'une semaine de congé pluvieuse... Mais surtout traînant depuis un petit moment dans les notes de mon téléphone. Apres quelques difficultés j'ai enfin réussi à le poster… pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...

Ce petit défi personnel qui me tiens a cœur ^^

Voici donc ces quelques mots sans prétention, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Je m'excuse par avance des fautes qui se trouveront dans le texte...

Je dédie cet OS aux lecteurs qui seront de passage sur cette fiction le temps de leur lecture... Et qui je l'espère laisseront un petit commentaire dans l'onglet review... Histoire d'avoir votre avis...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**C'est arrivé comme ça, un jour de pluie, il me semble. **  
**Nous ne savions pas vraiment ce qui nous arrivait...**

**Ça a commencé simplement.**

**Lors de nos querelles, quand je te hurlais des insultes, des menaces et que tu me répondais sifflant comme un serpent, comme si tu avais besoin de m'ensorceler...**

**Je pense que tu as finalement perçu les frémissements qui m'assaillaient alors que ta peau entrait en contact avec la mienne. Pire encore que lorsque le son de ta voix sifflante arrivait à mes oreilles.**

**Puis tout a commencé à changer.**

**Tout d'abord dans la façon dont tu me touchais lors de nos échanges...**

**Le reste du monde était soudainement inexistant...**

**Rien n'avait plus d'importance que ton corps contre mon corps et nos jambes emmêlées lorsque l'on se retrouvait sur le sol.**

**Seulement toi et moi...**

**Puis tes mains se sont faites plus douces, les marques que tu me faisais si souvent se sont faites rare. **  
**Tu m'effleurais... **  
**Tes coups se sont faits caresses. **  
**Tu me faisais perdre peu a peu toute logique, toute raison, je tombais irrémédiablement sous ton charme...**

**Quand on me demandait a quoi je pensais, inlassablement je disais ne penser à rien, mais ne faisait que penser à toi. A ce que j'avais fait cette nuit la.**

**J'ai commencé a me rendre compte que je ne me suffisais plus à moi-même...**  
**Qui aurait pu penser que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour exister. **  
**Et que cette personne possèderai tout pouvoir sur moi. Qui aurai voulu subir ça? Certainement pas moi!**

**Je laisse courir mes doigts sur un corps que je ne désire pas car je n'ai jamais désiré qui que ce soit qui n'était pas toi.**

**Je déteste me dire que si ça s'est arrêter là... c'est entièrement de ma faute...**

**Pourtant je sais que la personne qui t'embrasse croit être aimer comme jamais tu n'as aimé. Mais elle se trompe... Elle ne le sait pas encore et toi non plus...**  
**Tu ne t'en souviens pas... ou devrais je dire plus...**

**L'oubli...**

**Pourtant il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour revoir très nettement tes yeux, pour entendre ta voix murmurer mon prénom, sentir ta peau et ton corps sous mes doigts, ma main glisser le long de ton dos, ton souffle chaud dans mon cou, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ces lèvres… Tes lèvres si douces, à ton image.**

**Je t'ai imaginé... Le ventre tordu de savoir qu'une autre personne que moi te regarderai ou te toucherai... Et que toi, sans arrière pensée tu trouverais quelqu'un...**

**Et puis c'est arrivé...**

**J'ai eu des envies de meurtres quand j'ai vu pour la première fois ses lèvres effleurer les tiennes... **  
**De ne plus pouvoir supporter de te regarder heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi... Et cela grâce à moi...**

**J'aurais aimer te dire je t'aime, et j'espérais que toi aussi tu continuerais à me le montrer, même si a ce moment là je le savais, je le sentais sans que tu ne me le dises mais...**

**Il le fallait...**

**Le courage me manquais encore et toujours, contrairement à toi, pour te murmurer, combien je tenais à toi.**

**Alors aujourd'hui je te confie mon bien le plus précieux... En souvenir de moi, de nous...**  
**Cette période qui te fais défaut car j'ai été lâche, une fois de plus...**

**Je n'ai pas su dire non, j'ai renoncé a toi, pour le plus grand bien...**

**J'ai finalement pris le peu de volonté qu'il me restait, après presque deux décennies, pour attacher mon fardeau à ce hibou et te l'envoyer...**  
**Las peut être de me taire, de cacher ce qui s'est passé et ce que je t'ai fait...**

**J'aurais pu essayer une autre méthode, ou encore mieux vivre avec mon lourd secret... Mais je ne suis pas si fort... Face à toi je ne l'ai jamais été...**

**En espérant que tu me pardonnes un jour...**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans ce couloir sombre, on aperçoit une silhouette sur le châssis de fenêtre. Harry Potter. Une personne se rapproche lentement. Les rayons de lumière projetés par la lune éclairent faiblement le reflet d'un badge de préfet, une chevelure blonde aux reflets argentés, un pas souple et sans bruit, Draco Malfoy apparaît.

L'image se brouille, devient flou puis se fixe a nouveau sur une autre scène.

Toujours ce même couloir, cette même fenêtre et les mêmes individus.  
Pourtant quelque chose a changé. Les deux personnes sont assises face à face et discute calmement. On distingue même quelques rires qui s'en élève.

Le flou a nouveau...

Le baiser embrasait lentement leurs corps, les bras du blond glissèrent doucement autour de la taille du brun, l'amenant à rencontrer son corps, le serrant puissamment.

Puis l'instant fut rompu.

Une image se superpose, l'endroit a changé, on découvre par une fenêtre donnant sur le parc que le temps a filé...

Une chambre. Les tons crème des murs sont tranchés par la couleur vert émeraude des tentures du lit a baldaquin d'où s'élever de petits gémissements...

En se rapprochant, on pouvait voir un jeune homme blond englobant le gland d'un jeune homme brun.  
La bouche descendait et remontait en rythme utilisant une de ses mains pour faire des va et viens à la base de la hampe dure, tandis que le brun faisait de même.  
Quand la langue mutine des garçons passa lentement sur la fente du sexe de l'autre, ils gémirent de concert.  
Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, ils vinrent dans la bouche de L'autre sifflant en fourchelangue pour l'un et gémissant pour le dernier.  
Le blond, les yeux dans le vague se décala en avalant le liquide blanc et amer, soupirant de plaisir.

Essayant de s'extraire de ces visions sans y parvenir, une nouvelle scène se déroule.

Quelque chose frôle l'entrée du garçon a la peau mat mais ce n'est pas un sexe, pas plus que des doigts. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus glissant et…quelque chose qui peut s'entortiller. Humide. Provoquant des halètements au brun, celui ci dirige son regard plus bas pour voir ce qui peut bien être a l'origine de cela, agenouillé sur le sol, la tête blonde placée entre ses fesses, les mains serrant ses hanches. Il comprend alors que ces mouvements de va et viens alternés avec des petits cercles sont fait par sa langue.

Soudain le vide. En voulant plus, il pousse son corps vers l'autre.

Le brun eut un petit cri de surprise, les doigts du blond étaient froids, il comprit qu'il les avait lubrifié. L'index du blond entrait jusqu'à la première phalange puis ressortait très vite avant de revenir puis de repartir aussi vite. Il gémit en écartant outrageusement les cuisses, réclamant plus. Draco continuait ses petits mouvements, puis ajouta un autre doigt. Provoquant une crispation suivi d'un gémissement alors que les doigts bougeaient de plus belle.

Puis tout s'enchaine, les doigts sont retiré et laisse place a quelque chose de plus imposant, de terrifiant.  
Le blond se penche, sa respiration est brûlante contre son oreille et il se relève légèrement et regarde le brun comme pour demander son assentiment. Léger hochement de tête.  
Puis lentement, doucement, il entre en lui. Faisant quelques petits mouvements de va et viens pour qu'il s'habitue plus vite.  
Ses doigts effleurent le gland saillant et chaud. Il le malaxe, le triture, provocant chez son partenaire un grondement approbateur. Il apprécie, en redemande, son ventre ondule de gauche à droite, ses jambes enserrent sa taille, les pieds tendus, les orteils dressés et venant a sa rencontre de plus en plus rapidement... C'est alors qu'il jouit en éjectant des gouttes épaisses qui emplissent le nombril. Il lui saisis le membre et le masturbe lentement pour faire durer son plaisir. A son tour il explose, se libérant a l'intérieur du brun, lâchant un gémissement ainsi qu'un prénom qui résonne en écho.  
"Harry".

Ils se détachent enfin l'un de l'autre et se retrouvent front contre front, intimement enlacés...

Le blond dans un sourire pose doucement ses lèvres sur celle gonflées du survivant avant de le blottir contre lui...  
on entend alors dans un souffle le brun murmurer "je t'aime" avant de sombrer de fatigue.

L'obscurité puis de nouvelles images apparaissent.

Un jeune homme blond marche rapidement dans les cachots. Il se dirige vers le laboratoire de potion, s'introduit furtivement par une porte et en ressort quelques instants plus tard, deux fioles à la main.  
Sous la luminosité de l'éclairage du couloir, on distingue deux étiquettes annotées sur les flacons. D'une couleur bleu foncée pour la première "Potion d'amnésie permanente" et dans les tons violet pour la seconde Potion de sommeil sans rêve.

La scène se brouille de nouveau et laisse place à une autre.

La piece est chaude, une petite cheminée ronfle d'un feu bien entretenu, on voit par la petite fenêtre la neige tomber dans le parc. Puis sur le lit sont allongés les meme protagonistes depuis le début. On peut observer le lit défait ainsi que les quelques traces de sperme ici et la qui ne laisse aucun doute quand aux activités qui se sont produites.

- J'ai soif. Dit le brun un sourire aux lèvres  
Sa respiration était encore erratique et il se sentait euphorique de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.  
Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement. Passant la main dans les cheveux d'Harry, il attrapa l'une des mèches rebelles du brun et la tortilla entre ses doigts.

- Jus de citrouille?

Harry hocha la tête et crut voir une lueur de mélancolie dans les yeux de Draco avant que celui ci ne se lève en lui tournant le dos.  
Prenant quelque chose sur une petite table basse servant de bureau, on entend le bruit d'un liquide qui se verse.  
Draco revint avec deux verres a la main, en tendit un au brun avant de boire le sien cul sec. Le brun l'imite avant que ces yeux ne s'écarquillent...  
- Dray, Qu'est ce que... Balbutie-t-il.  
Son corps retombe lourdement sur le matelas.  
- Je suis désolé Harry. Murmura t il en pointant vers lui sa baguette ciblant ainsi les souvenirs que le brun devait oublié...

En observant mieux, on aurai pu voir qu'il venait de verser, dans le jus de citrouille, deux fioles de potions avant de lui donner son verre.

Sortant de la pièce, il prit la direction de la volière avant de rentrer au dortoir, laissant un garçon brun dans une chambre au grand lit.

Invoquant le nécessaire pour envoyer un message, il inscrivit uniquement ces mots :  
" Demain, il aura tout oublié comme convenu." L'attachant au hibou, murmura bureau du directeur.

Et lui venait de mettre fin à leur dernière rencontre...  
On avait été très clair avec lui a ce sujet...  
Car il le devait, la menace de Voldemort se faisait omniprésente, Potter était appelé à jouer son rôle et Dumbledore se verrait obligé d'appuyer son petit protégé, l'école allait surement être obliger de fermer, il fallait mettre un terme a tout cela... Pour le bien commun... Afin que celui qu'on appelle le survivant endosse son rôle...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai pu t'aimer au delà de mes rêves. Merci d'avoir fait parti de ma vie.

DM

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sort de la pensine, hagard, les larmes aux yeux et se tourne vers Ginny qui à ses cotés se mord les lèvres d'appréhension.

- Alors, qu'est ce que c'était? Dit-elle.

- Un gâchis. Lâcha-t- il alors qu'une larme dévale sur sa joue pour atterrir dans la pensine

**~ FIN ~**

**merci d'avoir lu :-) **


End file.
